Kicked Out
by DKSM
Summary: This is only the first part, the second is going to be a little more involved than this
1. The Letter

Kicked Out  
  
"Will you keep your bloody mouth shut Lara!" shouted Borman. "How is your throat supposed to heal if you keep irritating it?"  
  
"I will do what I wish to Borman." Said Lara. "No man needs to tell me what to do. I have a mind of my own and gun. I suggest you keep away."  
  
Lara certainly needs something to keep his mind occupied. Her throat hurts and Borman is not helping at all. Hopefully, something of some interest will come her way soon.  
  
Tomb Raiding is not as much fun as it used to be for Lara. She finds it to be the same old thing. There are stacks and stacks of tomb raiding possibilities but nothing sounds much fun. It's all about pyramids and tombs of gods. She wants to go save some place that actually has people are about. Human people. Not rock monsters or mummies.  
  
After a month, Lara's throat was healed and she felt all refreshed. She had beans on toast for breakfast and hadn't heard Borman utter a word all morning. Maybe he had finally understood what she had meant. A woman can decide for herself. Lara had been raiding tombs for a long time and has succeeded in all her attempts. Why would she need a man to help her now?  
  
"What do you think you are doing Borman?" Lara shouting in a tone of severe anger.  
  
"I'm helping you out by making the cyborgs turn off faster." Borman said. He said it calmly, not thinking Lara would be annoyed by this statement.  
  
"You don't think I could've stopped them before? I'm not good enough? Let me tell you something! I've been raiding tombs for a long time and I'm still here! That's more than you have ever done in your whole life and we are the same age!" Lara said so loud that house might have shaked a bit.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Lara."  
  
"You better be!!" Lara said and then she strutted off towards her room.  
  
Lara did not come out at all the rest of the day. Not even for a trip to the bathroom, that we would probably consider necessary. Then Borman had enough guts to come into her room. He didn't say anything. Just placed a file on her desk and walked away. After about 5 minutes, Lara picked up the file to see what it was. It was a case. It didn't look like anything she had done before. While she was looking through the papers, a letter fell out. She picked it up and started reading.  
  
Dearest Lara,  
  
I hope you are in good health. You will need it for I have a very important and urgent case before you. This was something your father was hoping to do but failed to even start it before he died.  
  
Project Name: Pollution Solution  
  
Description: There is a severe case of pollution in the area of Miami, Florida. This probably wouldn't be that important as many places have foul odors but this one, well there's something about it. The problem with this odor is that it's deadly. If you inhale this air, you will die within two weeks. It was very weird as the reason for it is unknown and why it is happening is also, unknown. All we know is what I have told you.  
  
Lara, please keep this top secret. Your adventure starts in Washington DC. By the Washington Monument. A one way ticket is enclosed. This time, remember to bring some clothes with you. This may be a very long adventure.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. The Man

"Anonymous?" Lara said to herself quietly. "Why would Borman give me an anonymous letter? Is he trying to get me away or something? Does he think that if I go away his problems will be over? Well he better get ready, because this lady doesn't give up that easily! Never mess with Miss Lara Croft!"  
  
Lara did not waster her time. She just threw a bathrobe over her herself and stormed out. She went running down the stairs, so fast that she nearly tripped. Past the library, past the kitchen, past the - there was Borman and he was smiling rather cruely. He was holding something, Lara knew that, but she could not see what it was from this angle.  
  
"Borman, what is the meaning of this, this letter?" Lara said holding the letter up so Borman could clearly see it.  
  
"Ahh, I see you have found it. Didn't take you so long as to figure out that I planted it in there. You are very smart Lara, which is something I can't lie about. You also got guts to come down here like that." Borman said. Then he started to laugh. "Ohh Lara, you certainly got guts."  
  
After saying this, he showed Lara what he was holding, it was none other than a gun. Not an ordinary gun though, this gun had been the one that had been used to kill her father all those years ago.  
  
"Borman, please, put the gun down. Lets talk this over." Lara said, legs trembling.  
  
"Seems Lady Croft is not going to win this one. Why not make this simple and don't move." Borman said.  
  
"Borman please, what is this going to do? What are you trying to prove?"  
  
" I don't know! That is not the point right now! All I need to do is dispose of you and my problems are done! I will inherit this house and I will live comfortably until my death!" Borman said happily  
  
"You are going to live your li-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Borman screamed, filling the room with anger.  
  
Then someone whispered in Lara's ear, "Come with me."  
  
"Who..who are you?" Lara said a bit confused.  
  
"I'm Borman you idiot! Don't try to fool me by pretending to forget everything."  
  
Again, Lara heard a sound, this time it was longer. It said, "Come with me, run out the door. Someone is waiting for you."  
  
Lara then felt as if she had nothing left to loose. She darted towards the door as fast as her legs could carry her. Then she heard shots from behind her.  
  
"Get your bloody body back her!" Borman yelled. He seems furious!  
  
Lara did not reply. She just kept on running. She reached the door, opened it and slammed it shut. Then she looked around for the thing that was supposedly waiting for her.  
  
"Oh no, why did I come out here," she said.  
  
Lara then decided to run for the gate. While she was running she heard the door open. Then there were shots. After about the 4th shot though, Borman had stopped. He went back in the house and had closed the door.  
  
"What was that?" Lara said. "That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. Was he kidding around with me or something? Or this some kind of trick to lure me back in the house?"  
  
She then turned back towards the gate. She gasped. Something was there now, inside the gate, although the gate had been closed. It was a man, about 6 ft with brown hair blue eyes and golden skin. He must've been at the beach for this was one good tan.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, but how did you get in here." Lara asked the man.  
  
"No questions now Lara, you must go. You got to get as far away as possible from here?" the man said.  
  
"Why?" Lara said. " This is my house, my home, it was my fathers home too. Why must I leave here?"  
  
"I am afraid I can't tell you that right now. You must believe me. It is not safe here for you anymore. Take this horse and go in the woods north. Keep going north and you will find a cabin, my cabin. You should be safe there, for now at least."  
  
"Will you be there when I get there?" Lara asked with a straight face.  
  
"Yes, I shall be there," the man said. "No more time to talk. Go!"  
  
Lara then got on the horse. She was about to go then but then turned back and said, "I have one more question, what is your name?"  
  
"You can call me Dak."  
  
"Ok Dak, see you soon."  
  
Lara was off, she had never ridden a horse before, and if you saw her, you would know that too.  
  
"What a weird day this has been, I almost got killed, but then Borman just went back in the house. I was told to go to some cabin by a guy named Dak. On top of that, I am riding a horse with nothing on but a bathrobe," she said and then laughed.  
  
The forest was a nice place. As it was summer, it was all green. The only problem was that no sun came through so it was cool and damp. There were not a lot of animals, which she considered a good thing, since she wasn't ready to go and fight a deer or any sort of animal.  
  
After a bit of riding she reached a bridge. It was a rope bridge with a couple of wood platforms scattered about. It seems as if she would have to leave the horse behind. She got off the horse and started her way across. She was almost there, just one more platform and then she could reach the other side.  
  
She lifted her foot and the rope bridge broke on the right side. She quickly grabbed the left side. Her feet were dangling and she could not find a spot to grip them to so she started to try to go across with just arms. The rope started to break. She stopped moving. What was she to do? Should she jump and risk dying or try to get across the rope? 


End file.
